Test Subject
by Blunderland
Summary: "Shall I test your limits?" You decided to help your sempai, Mikaze Ai, with another one of his tests. [Human!AixReader]


8:59 pm.

You could practically hear yourself internally scream as you ran to your destination. You wouldn't be in this situation if you never agreed to accompany Ringo with his shopping but his baby blue, puppy eyes compelled you to, thus you were now running late.

' _30 seconds left. I can make it!'_ You thought as you dashed to the room. You did not waste any time in grabbing the door knob and swinging the door wide open.

"Sempai…I'm here…I hope….I hope I'm not late." You said between pants.

"You're just on time but according to my data….no, knowing you, you ran past your limits to get here at exactly 9 o'clock. Your discipline needs work."

You sighed and stared apologetically at the figure across you. Leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed was the one and only Mikaze Ai. Just 3 months ago, you debuted as an idol and you were more than delighted to finally be in the Master Course with Ai as your sempai. At first, you wondered why you got a guy as your mentor. Shining Saotome explained that there weren't any female teachers left so he assigned you under the tutelage of the cyan-haired idol.

It was both heaven and hell to be the kouhai of Ai. Hell because of the super strict, super detailed schedule you had to follow (you certainly didn't fancy waking up at 5 in the morning everyday). It was heaven at the same time because, like all the other fangirls, you admired the mysterious young idol and aspired to be near him. He sang beautifully and perfectly that you found yourself in a dream-like trance every time he would use that angel voice of his.

Of course, it could not be helped that admiration would turn into love. After a month of staying alive and in the same room, you realized you had gotten awfully nervous around the cyanette. You became more conscious of your looks and your actions whenever he was around (which was almost all the time) so you dolled yourself up and did his assigned tasks to you flawlessly. You felt yourself shiver when he would physically help you with choreography and your face would heat up everytime the cyanette was very near you. Aside from that, you would get concerned about the teen's health since he would often stay up until dawn to get work done. The very moment he praised you for your hardwork with a smile the world could love was also the moment you realized that you had fallen deeply inlove with Mikaze Ai.

There was no way he could ever love you though for you were just a test subject to him – he bluntly stated that during the first time you two met – and there was the infamous no love rule. Although your sanity was dangerously hanging by a thread, you chose to keep your feelings bottled up and agreed to whatever test Ai would do to you such as being forced to watch a horror movie in order for him to understand the fearful emotion better. It appeared stupid to being a test subject – which it was, frankly – but it was a way of getting a bit of closure with your crush so to hell with it!

"Gomen. What was it that you wanted me to do?" You asked.

The cyanette hummed before coolly walking towards you. Looking deep into your eyes was nothing unusual for Ai to do but this time there was something flickering that it made you nervous and caused you to take a few steps backwards. Your back hit the wall and just as you were about to move, Ai grabbed and pinned your wrists above your head.

"M-M-Mikaze-sempai, what are y-!"

Without warning, Ai smashed his lips on yours. Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped a little at the other's sudden – and hands down unexpected – action. The kiss was brief and held no emotion. The cyanette pulled away and observed your reaction.

A pretty pink color spread across your cheeks, and confusion with a mixture of surprise was evident on your face. The male idol leaned in once more and this time, kissed you passionately and with force. Ai licked your bottom lip causing you to gasp and grant the other entrance. There was no need to fight for dominance since he was obviously dominating your mouth with slow, teasing licks. You couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure and frustration since you couldn't touch him with your hands still pinned to the wall.

' _Dammit.'_ You helplessly thought. _'What is he trying to do to me?'_

You felt yourself getting dizzy from the lack of air (which was non-existent to Ai) and something wet dripped from the corner of your lips to your jawline. Ai pulled away again to observe your now erotic expression which composed of half-lidded eyes and heavy pants gained from the hot kiss.

"This looks more interesting than the expected results." Ai stated.

"Sempai, w-what are you t-trying to accomplish?" You finally managed to ask. The cyanette let go of your wrists, and this time, had them pinned to your sides.

"These stay on the wall." He said sternly with a matching glare. "Understood?"

Too lightheaded to argue, you nodded and waited for his next move. Your entire body flushed when Ai started to unbutton your top going up. By reflex, you reached out to stop him but the cyan-haired idol grabbed your hands.

"Hands on the wall. It's a simple instruction." Ai exclaimed.

"G-Gomen…."You mumbled. At this point your common sense told you to push the guy away, but your body and everything else dictated you to do otherwise. It was wrong – all kinds of wrong – for you and your sempai to do such but damn it felt so good and you craved more!

' _Why is he doing this? Is this the test he wanted to try and if so, why?'_ You thought as you recalled the week's events. You noticed that your sempai was deep in thought most of the time and he interacted less with you. You got worried and decided to ask him if there was anything troubling him. The young idol did not say much other than it being a delicate topic. Naturally being a good kouhai, you asked him if there was anything you could do to help. Ai seemed to have considered your offer thoroughly, asking you if you were sure about helping him. You smiled and replied that it was a kouhai's job to assist her sempai in any way possible.

Amazing how being a good kouhai led you to this situation.

"Research told me that a person can show multiple reactions when intimately touched by another." Ai said as he continued to undo your top. "It did not illustrate the reactions so I decided to find out myself."

The way he said it so bluntly made you clench your legs together. Your lower region started to become tight and needy as your top dropped to the floor. Something was definitely building up between those legs.

"Let's see." Ai murmured before planting another kiss on your lips. The cyanette began to kiss along your jawline and then to the crook of your neck. You moaned since you were sensitive there and let out an audible gasp when Ai found your sweet spot. His lips lingered on that area and kissed and sucked on it before biting.

"A-Ah!" You gasped. It killed you inside that you weren't allowed to tangle your hands in those cyan locks so you curled your fingers into a fist to stop yourself from reaching out.

Your sempai was a sadistic sempai.

"You have nice skin." The young idol pointed out as he traced the hickey he gave you. "It turns really red when I touch you."

"Mikaze-sempai…"

It's just us here. Call me Ai, just Ai." The cyanette corrected as he played with your bra strap, letting it slip down your shoulder.

You blushed. "Okay, Ai."

Said teen smirked. "Good. You know how to obey your sempai. You didn't even move your hands away from the wall." The cyan idol eyed your hands before looking back into your eyes. "Shall I test your limits?"

Ai started to leave a trail of kisses from your neck, to the center of your chest, and down your navel. Shivers ran down your spine and you couldn't help but arch your back in pleasure – the things he was doing was making your womanhood wetter and wetter by the second.

' _Damn.'_ You thought helplessly while you but your lip. _'We shouldn't be doing this…I need to control myself! A-ah….but his lips feel so good.'_

"A-Ai." You moaned.

Ai stopped his actions and looked at you. His normally emotionless eyes became glassy with an emotion no one would ever suspect him of: lust.

"So my data is right. Calling someone by their name when engaged in an intimate contact heightens their libido." The cyanette said in a breathy voice as he played with the hem of your skirt.

Your breath hitched when expert fingers made their way under and hooked themselves on the waistband of your undergarment. In one swift and almost practiced motion, Ai pulled down your skirt together with your already wet panty. If it was still possible, your face became a darker shade of red. You never felt so exposed – to your sempai at that!

"You're wet." Ai pointed out as he ran a hand up your inner thigh.

"Ai, I – ah~!"

It took you a moment to gain back your wits. You felt another finger up your womanhood causing your inner walls to tighten.

Your sempai was not-so innocent afterall. His looks could have fooled anyone.

"You're tight. I need to loosen you." Ai bluntly said.

He started to move his fingers in a slow, scissor motion. He wasn't being rash with his movements – he was careful while he studied your face – that it felt like torture but at the same time, turned you on even more.

"Ai, f-faster!" You exclaimed shakily.

Mischief twinkled in the idol's cyan eyes. "No."

"Ngh…p-please!"

"Say it again." Ai said forcefully as he inserted a third finger.

"Ai, please!" You begged. You were horribly weak in the knees.

"Please what?" The cyanette teased and pressed his body closer to you to prevent you from falling.

"Please…ah~…g-go faster!"

Ai's pace seemed to have quickened. "Hmm….you did come on time and you generally are a good kouhai despite your occasional ditziness so I might as well reward you."

The three digits were thrusted in and out in a very fast motion thus causing a series of moans to escape your lips. It took whatever control you had left to prevent yourself from grabbing onto Ai.

He might punish you even more. You almost considered the idea.

"Inability to do anything…how does it feel to be constrained?" The cyanette whispered. "Does it feel…good?"

Hell it does. You moaned in response and squirmed under his heated gaze. Your shift in position allowed his fingers to hit that special spot that made you see stars.

"Ah! Ai, there!" You exclaimed breathlessly.

Upon saying so, Ai stopped and removed his fingers. Such action led you to a state of confusion and neediness.

' _That reaction…I must have hit that area…the so-called G-spot. Hmm…she has an interesting face.'_ The cyan-haired idol thought, taking note of your red face and the beads of sweat rolling down your forehead. Ai brought up his substance-soaked fingers and started to lick them while keeping his cyan eyes trained on yours.

"You taste nice." He said.

The cyanette took your arms and had them wrap around his neck before lifting you bridal style. He laid you on his bed and stared at your panting figure for a moment until he started to unbutton his shirt slowly, almost as if to tease you. Your eyes travelled downwards and widened at his bulge you did not notice before. He discarded the rest of his clothing, revealing his slim built, and hovered above you. He kissed you again and his fingers played on your entrance until you felt something else. Something hard. You blushed deeply and let out a moan.

"I'm sure you know what happens next. Your reaction tells it all. And," Ai leaned in closer. "I wonder how loud can you scream my name."

* * *

You woke up to the gentle rays of the sun dancing around your eyes. Your tired orbs fluttered open to a room you recognized to be yours and your sempai's. Everything seemed normal until you realized you were not on your own bed. You struggled to get up, but only to be pulled back down by an arm wrapped around your naked waist. You laid on top of something soft, warm, and breathing. You looked up and were greeted by a familiar pair of tantalizing cyan eyes.

"Ohayo." Ai said with a slight smile. "Did you sleep well?"

You blushed and nodded. You tried to turn your back but once you did, a sharp pain shot through your lower region. Ai noticed your cringed face and held you closer.

"My data tells me you're sore from being stretched out. You should limit your movements." Ai said in his usual monotone voice.

The two of you stayed like that, legs tangled and fingers intertwined, and savoured the sweet silence. Your eyes drooped and just as you were about to drift back to sleep, Ai spoke.

"I don't want you to be my test subject anymore."

You immediately became wide awake. "H-Huh?"

"You're no longer a test subject to me." The blunt idol repeated.

You weren't sure but tears started to form on the corner of your eyes. Scratch that, you knew exactly why. You fell hard for the cyan-haired teen that you lost all rationality to push him away the minute he had you wrapped around his fingers.

It was never love for the android. It was just a test – it was all just a test for him – and you were nothing but a pawn.

"Why are you crying?" The cyanette asked.

You failed to notice your thoughts turned tears rolling down your cheeks. "Does it matter to you?" you said between sobs.

"Yes.

"I'm just your kouhai. No, I'm less than that. I'm just a test subject."

Ai studied your crying figure for a while before he wiped your tears away.

"I don't understand why you're crying but I feel sad when you do." Ai stated. "I've been developing these emotions for you lately."

"Huh?"

"I cannot fully explain it nor understand it myself." The cyanette exclaimed as he rested his forehead on yours. "But it feels nice, and only you can provide me these emotions."

"What kind of emotions?" you choked.

"The one that comes from here." Ai pointed at his chest, where his heart was. "It thumps really fast when I'm with you, it makes me feel warm. I asked Reiji about it and he gave me a link to a site. He even gave me tips on what to do and how to convey my feelings for you. I decided to try it out and he was right."

"That old perv…"you muttered and made Ai chuckle.

"I didn't want to at first, because you might not reciprocate my feelings but…after last night…"

The once stoic teen blushed. You honestly found it cute and snuggled closer while semi-hiding your own red face.

"…..this isn't just sex, as what I've researched. If it was, I wouldn't say it." The idol continued.

"Say what?" you asked.

Ai looked into your eyes and smiled slightly. "I love you."

You were speechless. You truly were.

These words coming out of the other's mouth – were they real? Was it even possible for someone so cold to feel such?

"It's a difficult emotion, but I'm positive it's what I feel. I hope you'll help me learn more about it as my girlfriend." Ai continued.

 _'Wait, did he just say…?'_ "Huh? Girlfriend?"

"My feelings are beyond its limit that I cannot simply view you as a kouhai or a mere subject. You're more suited to be someone by my side…my girlfriend." Ai proclaimed, finding the word 'girlfriend' foreign to him but nonetheless smiled. "Will you…?"

"Yes." You said without hesitation. "I'd be honoured."

The cyanette sighed in contentment and held your body close to his, the intimate skin contact made your heart race faster. It was past 5 o'clock – which was the time you were supposed to wake up – but you didn't care and neither did Ai.

"What about the no love rule?" You asked, almost forgetting the damn rule.

"Rumor has it that Saotome planned to have that rule lifted. Until that day comes, our relationship is secret. You can keep quiet about it," A smirk formed on Ai's lips. "…unlike last night."

"S-Shut up!" You yelped. ' _Good grief, was I so loud last night?'_

"Telling your sempai to shut up isn't very wise." Ai said in his usual monotone voice. "I will have to punish you for that."

The cyanette flipped your positions therefore making him on top of you. He crashed his lips unto yours and you tangled your fingers through his cyan locks. His free hand made its way to the back of your thigh and hauled it closer to his, causing you to moan and to lock your legs around his waist. You could feel his hard bulge against your sex with the slight impatience to get inside you once again. The cyan-haired teen pulled away from your lips, leaving a trail of saliva to disappear in mid-air.

"I…love you, Ai." You managed to say between pants.

Sweetly, the male idol responded, "Say it again."

"I love you." You repeated while smiling.

' _Love….it's a nice emotion.'_ Ai thought happily as he pulled the covers up the two of you. He intertwined his fingers with yours, leaned closer, and whispered back to you those three beautiful words.

"I love you."

You were definitely more than just a test subject to him. Because of you, Ai discovered the emotion called love.

And love was something he felt towards you.

 _End._

* * *

 **THIS, my dear readers, is the story I was working on BEFORE MY LAPTOP EFFIN' BROKE D: I was like typing _'Shall I test your limits?'_ then the next morning, my laptop won't function! WTF!?**

 **ANYWAY, hello dear readers! It's been a while so here is a long author's note :) This is my first rated M story. I admit, I'm not that good yet considering the sad fact that I need to have my biology book with me if I should go into details using terms like clit, cervix...stuff like that ^^; This is just mild - to the infinite power - smut. I still need to work on my lemon-y writing skills and hopefully make a better lemon in the future (Yeah but lemme write something about AixSyo and I WILL GO INTO DETAIL. Curse my yaoi fangirl senses). If you noticed, I didn't use something like first name. Idk I just find it kinda weird once I'm the one writing. Gomen ^^; I also apologize for the sucky summary and if Ai is OOC. It's a challenge to keep at least 80% of his character intact while him being all rabu-rabu. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway :)**

 **BTW, have you guys watched the last episode of UtaPri 3? WTF!?**

 **I won't rant so much since it might be longer than the story itself so here are just some of my thoughts that needs to be typed:**

 **1\. WTF THAT CLIFFHANGER!**

 **2\. QN and Starish...the tension...I can't - *dies***

 **3\. Is it just me, or did they make Ai look erotic? /shot**

 **4\. HEAVENS WILL NEVER BE STARISH (but Shion looks awesome as fuck)**

 **5\. QUARTET NIGHT FOR THE WIN!**

 **There will be a season 4! More of them bishies! 3 Before I forget, thank you so much for the reviews on my other stories~! I'm sorry I haven't replied since I'm really busy with school :( Thanks to those who supported my fanfic, Quartet Knight, as well :) Next chapter will be out as soon as I'm free from my mountain piles of homework. Wish me luck~!**

 **Review/fave/follow/read...any is appreciated ^^**

 **Love lots,**

 **~Blunderland**


End file.
